Worlds Collide
by IJustLoveLink
Summary: The world of Zelda go into the world Shadow Moses Island and not only Link is ganna be in it many other favorites like Dark Link Zelda Ganon and more and for Metal:Grey Fox, Liquid,Meryl and more now this is being written by me and my friend so be nice :
1. I have totell her

Worlds Collide: A Zelda and Metal Gear Solid Crossover

(A/N) Hello um this is my first fan fic my name is Jiselle and my friend helping me write this Anthony (bigboss1295) anyways this a cross over so the world of Zelda Goes into the world of Metal Gear Solid in other words Shadow Moses Island and its bases on TP and MGS 1 and how they get there ur just ganna have to read to find out hehehe (Anthony:Grrrr SHUT UP WOMAN AND TELL THEM ABOUT THE TITLE THING)(Me: oh right um the title it took us a while to come up with one so like if its fine let us know if u think its dumb let us know or give us some suggestions plz umm i think thats about it OOOOHHH YEAH and this chapter is aaaalllll me im the Zelda person the second chapter is ganna be done by "Anthony The Metal Gear guy")(Anthony HEY I SAW THAT AND TELL THEM THE DISCLAIMERS) Me:ok ok ok i dont own any of the Zelda Characters and my friend Anthony doesn't own any of the Metal Gear Solid characters and the Nintendo and Konami) ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY

Chapter 1 : He Tells Her

Link is on the bridge behind Hyrule castle with Epona, the wind is blowing in is blond hair, his bright blue eyes shining in the sun, he puts a smile on his face and gets off Epona, he walks to her face starts stroking her snout, he smiles and says,"Today's the day Epona…I'm going to tell Zelda how I feel..and" he chuckles to himself and says" it's kind of pathetic I went through a lot of temples different bosses risked my life, defeated Ganondorf without hesitation, I have the try force of courage and I don't have the courage to tell the girl I love how I feel." He pauses "What's EVEN MORE pathetic I'm talking about this to my horse" Epona snorts. He gets back on her saddle and makes himself comfortable, strokes her soft white mane and says "Let's go". He clicks her hips with his heels but not too hard and she starts to trot. He's at the entrance of castle town he gets off. "Ok Epona this is it…wait for me right here ok? When I come back I promise ill bring you the biggest brightest apple there! Ok I'll be back" he thinks to himself 'Goddesses I hope this goes well'. He walks into castle town and some people were talking, some throwing money in the fountain, and some running with pots. He thinks to himself, 'where are they going in such a hurry…..with pots?' He shrugs it off and goes in the hall to the castle, he gets stopped by a guard and the guard," oh it's you Link what do u need," I need to speak to the princess." Says the hero," for what?." Asks the guard, Link says, "It's important for only me and her to know." The guard shrugs and says," Fair enough but I have to escort you." Link nods. The guard led him threw the courtyard it was a beautiful garden with a BIG Triforce Crest in the center. He lead him to Zelda's thrown room, she was peacefully sitting in her thrown reading a book and the guard raises his voice a little and says "your majesty you have a guest he says he has something important to discuss with you in private" Zelda nodded and said "thank you guard you may go about your job." She smiles, the guard bows his head and heads out. Link walks up to her and kneels on the floor and bows his head and said "hello Princess Zelda." He looks up and boy did did she looks beautiful. She was wearing the usual dress with the armor shoulder pads and her hair braided and wrapped in ribbons and her bright green sparkle in the light in the room and her smile was gentle. She is as classy as you can get. Link gulped and felt his cheeks getting warmer, he was blushing. She put a hand on his shoulder, Link looked down to hide the redness in his face and she asks him, "Link, what is this important information that you need to tell me? Her voice sounded like a true goddess so innocent and pure and sweet. He felt the redness in his face go away so he looked up at her. "Link, you don't have to kneel anymore." She said "oh right",

he stands and dusts off his pants and says, "Princess…I just said that it was important just so I can talk to you." She says, "Well what is it? " Link says, "well ever since I defeated Ganondorf, and Midna left…we have become close friends".Zelda says "Yes I suppose."and you're the princess of Hyrule and I'm just a rangler that became a hero". Zelda cuts him off and says, "Link what is it you're trying to say, you're not making any sense". Link cuts her off and says, "Zelda, I love you!". She pauses, her cheeks get red and says, "I know, I know, but that's just how I feel and I hope that you return the same feelings…." She pauses for a few seconds. "Link…I'm sorry…but, I can't return the feelings you have for me, I'm sorry I can't see you like that", he felt his heart drop, and his stomach was in knots, and felt a knot in his throat, and his knees felt like they were going to collapse, but he was not going to too cry, not in front of the princess or anyone else, because heroes don't cry. She puts her hand on his shoulder and gives him a soft grin. "Link…I'm sorry, but I can't think of you that way…You are a great ally and a wonderful friend. The princess says, "I'm a princess Link, I have a kingdom to rule. I can't have any distractions…Please understand and please don't hate me". He looks her in the eye and says. "I can never hate you, and I can't stop loving you". She took her hand off of him and says, "Link I - . "Your majesty there is a disturbance at Zoras Domain and the prince is here and he needs to see you right away". Said a Hyrule knight.

"I will be there momentarily, just give me a moment". The hero forces a smile, tells her to stop and says. "No Zelda I've gotta go. I don't wt to e in the way of ruling your Kingdom", he bows his head and walks away, she looks at the floor for a few seconds and then straightens herself and adjusts her dress and walks out. Link bought his horse an apple as he promised and had it sliced in half by the merchant, because he keeps his promises to everyone…even his horse. He forced a smile when he gave his horse a half, they usually spit it , but he was not hungry at the moment.

"It didn't go well girl ", he said as he stroked her snout. "Ugh what was I thinking, telling the PRINCESS OF HYRULE that I loved her…". He looked at the water in the mote. "Maybe she is right I wo jut be a distraction". He gave Epona the other half of the apple. "I'm going for a walk girl". He started to walk off when he started hearing hooves behind him. She followed him not because he might have more apples, but because she always wanted to be around him when they are out in a field. "No girl, I need to think and be alone for a while… I'll use my whistle if I need you, but for now head to the village". He trained her to go back to the village by pushing her in the direction it's in. She rubbed his face with her nose making him chuckle. "Hee hee no Epona I want to be alone, I know you want to cheer me up, but… Never mind you need to go home". He pushes her in the right direction and tapped her booty and she trotted off. He let out a sigh and walked off into the sunset.

(A/N YAY i hoped u liked it...i know i know Zelda was cold hearted and cruel but thats the way it had to go...it hurt 4 me to break Links heart... so plz RR (Anthony:They better reveiw or im ganna give u a pinch u so hard that ur ganna need to amputate ur arm") (Me:*crieng voice* plz reveiw his pinches hurt it may not seem much but it is BAd hahah so yeah) so RR and tell me what u think (was it good,was it bad,) ok thank u and it just gets better from here :]


	2. The Breifing

Ok heres chapter 2 this was written all by Anthony none of it me... now we are at the world of Metal Gear Solid at Shadow Moses Island

**DISCLAIMERS: Anthony does not own anything . It is all owned by Konami and Nintendo he owns nothing** now on with the chapter

Chapter 2 : the Breifing

On a base located off the shore of Alaska, was an island called Shadow Moses. A retired military soldier named Solid Snake was sent on a rescue mission for the Arms Tech president Kenneth Baker and the Darpa Chief president Donald Anderson. Snake wearing a sneaking suit, was swimming to the side of the base (underground I might add).

" Stay alert, he'll be through here. I know it. I'm gonna swat down a couple of bothersome flies", says Liquid. He walks into the elevator and heads to the main base.

Snake climbs up and calls the Colonel. " It's Snake , Colonel can you hear me"? Snake asks.

"Loud and clear", What's the situation Snake? Colonel asks. "It seems as if the elevator is the only way up", Snake replies. "ok, wait for the elevator to show up, but make sure you're not seen by the enemy. This is a solo sneaking mission", says the Colonel. "Got it", Snake replies. As Snake ends the call he remembers the briefing he was given before his mission started.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_A man with blond long hair, who was stripped searched, is sitting on a bench. He heard footsteps coming in. "It has been a long time, Snake", says the Colonel. "I should have known you were behind this Colonel", says Snake. "Hey Snake, I invited you just for a chat," Colonel says. "Invited"? You call sending armed soldiers after me inviting," Snake asked angrily. "Sorry if they were a little rough Snake, but we've got a serious situation here, only you can get us out of it", Colonel says. "Excuse me", a woman asks. "Who is this"? Snake asks. "This is Dr Naomi Hunter she is an expert at gene therapy", Colonel says as he introduces her. "I have been sent here by ATGC, pleasure to meet you Snake". Naomi says. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit ". Naomi says giving Snake a shot. On a remote island off the shore of Alaska, is Shadow Moses. _

_ Military officials have taken over the base. Colonel starts explaining, what military unit"? Snake asks, next generation special forces led by FOX-HOUND members. You'll have two mission objectives. One you'll have to rescue Darpa Chief Donald Anderson and arms tech president Kenneth Baker. Second you'll have to see if they actually have the ability to launch a nuke, and stop them if they do", Colonel explains more. "So what exactly are they demanding", Snake asks "A persons remains", Colonel answers "Remains"? Snake asks shockingly. Yes to be more accurate a cell specimen, which contains the individuals genetic code," Colonel answers. "Why"? Snake asks. To strengthen and make their soldiers more skilled in combat," Colonel says. "Whose genes do they want"? Big Bosses, Colonel answers "Who's in charge of the attack", _

_Snake says, "Here take a look at this photo of the leader", Colonel says as he hands Snake the photo. Snake was stunned when he saw this he was looking at a man that looked exactly like him". The terrorists' leaders code name is Liquid Snake", Colonel says "So will you accept this mission Snake? Colonel asks, "ok, but why are you involved, aren't you retired? Snake asks. "Yes, but the terrorists' has somebody important to me hostage", Colonel says, "Who"? _

_ Snake asks, "My niece, Meryl, Colonel says, "Snake, please if you can try to rescue her", "ok, Colonel", Snake replies, "Naomi, hand me those scissors and hair color will you", Snake asks "Sure, Snake, but for what"? She asks, "I am going to take this mission, so when I rescue them, I don't want to look like their leader", Snake take this I get the feeling you will need it", Naomi said handing him a syringe.~Flashback End~_

As Snake neared the elevator he heard it coming down and saw a guard on it. Snake hid behind the forklift. As the soldier walked out of the elevator he heard a knock behind the forklift. He went to go investigate and Snake went to the opposite direction onto the elevator. Snake pushed a button that sent the elevator up and down. Snake removed his diving mask to reveal his face, as he arrived onto the top of the island.

Yes finally i got this up well next chapter is going to have more Zelda and have some more MGS so yeah hoped u liked it RR plz


End file.
